1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a gas fueled lighter, and more particularly to a disposable cigarette gas lighter having a plastic body carrying a printed sheet for publicity or advertisement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable cigarette gas lighters containing liquefied gas in a plastic tank as well known. Since this kind of gas lighter is very cheap, the cost of lighting a cigarette with such a lighter is as low as a third of the cost of using a match. Therefore, this kind of gas lighter has been widely used instead of matches. However, disposable gas lighters are inferior to matches in that they do not function as publicity or advertising media. Because they do not serve as advertising media, the use of disposable gas lighters is limited.
It has been known in the art to print or stamp characters or figures on the surface of the plastic tank of disposable gas lighters by means of silk print or hot stamp. However, the print or stamp provided on the plastic gas tank by these means is poor in color and sharpness, and accordingly, is not sufficiently effective as publicity or advertisement. Further, these methods of printing or stamping are disadvantageous in that the plastic gas tank is subjected to a high temperature and the plastic material of the tank is apt to be changed in quality. In addition, it is difficult to make a molded plastic tank or body having a flat surface suitable to be printed. Therefore, it is very difficult to print or stamp characters or figures for publicity or advertisement directly on the surface of the lighter body. Furthermore, the silk print or hot stamp is disadvantageous in that the gas lighter itself is damaged and must be thrown away if the printing or stamping is defective.
In addition, this kind of gas lighter is always carried and is handled in the palm when it is used to light a cigarette. Therefore, if simply a label is attached to the body thereof, the label is apt to be peeled off or damaged.
It has also been known in the art to make the lighter body in double wall form so as to consist of an inner cylindrical body serving as a gas tank an an outer cylindrical transparent wall serving as a cover and to insert a printed paper between the tank and the outer wall. This kind of lighter is disadvantageous in that the manufacturing cost thereof is high and the printed advertisement is hard to see from outside. Further, it is impossible to change the paper.